


Morning

by meredithleon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to get ready for work, but Sylar has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

The sound of his alarm going off from his left wakes Peter up. Though he would much rather stay within the warm confines of his bed and enjoy the comforting body heat of his lover, he has to get up and get ready for work. So he detaches his cheek from Sylar’s chest and untangles their legs. Rolling over, Peter squints and reaches over to shut the damn thing up. 

He flops down on the bed and rubs his eyes, before glancing back at the man sleeping on his side beside him. Sylar’s arm is still around his stomach and it’s a very very pleasant weight he doesn’t want to remove. He does though. Sylar shifts, scooting closer and bringing his arm right back where it had been, he buries Peter in his embrace. Peter sighs. This is so not going well. He thinks as his resolve crumbles even more.

With some effort, Peter manages to get himself free and sits up. The movement wakes Sylar and he stares at him with sleep ridden, half closed eyes. The sleepy demeanor on Sylar’s face is so adorable, it makes Peter lean forward and kiss the stubble on his jaws, then the corners of his mouth, then soft plump lips. He stays there for a moment, just breathing, savoring the feeling of waking up in someone’s arms, feeling loved, cared for. Savoring the taste of Sylar’s breath as they breathe together, in sync. He gives a last quick smooch to the other man’s lips and attempts to move away. Sylar grabs his chin in a gentle grip and moves his thumb to caress his cheeks making Peter pause. 

“You have…” Sylar stops and smiles, he leans forward and kisses Peter’s cheeks. “…impressions here.” He whispers.

“Huh?” impressions? Peter straightens up and touches his face and sure, there are etchings on the soft planes of cheek. He looks down and frowns, “Your chest hair carved on my skin.” Sylar laughs. Peter doesn’t hold back the chuckle that escapes him, his heart warming at the sound of Sylar’s laughter. 

As much as he would like to stay and call in sick, Peter knows he can’t. Moving the sheets aside he shifts to sit at the edge and swings his legs to the side. He is about to bend and retrieve some thing to wear when he feels fingers running down his naked spine, moving as far back to the crack of his ass and then up again. 

“I don’t wanna be done yet.” A groggy voice from behind and sounds of shuffling. Then a warm hand encircles his waist pulling him back in. Sylar nuzzles the small of his back, his warm moist breath sensitizing the skin even more. 

“Stay. Please.” There’s so much behind that half asleep voice, Peter’s heart clenches. He turns and pushes Sylar back in the bed. Peter half lays down on his side and cards his fingers through the thick dark hair, lips insistently pushing and pulling at Sylar’s. A breath released in the softest sigh tips off Peter that Sylar is falling asleep again; he isn’t a morning person anyway. 

Peter hangs around till Sylar’s face has relaxed and his breathing has evened. He finds the older man’s T-shirt and pulls it over his head, then goes to the kitchen and switches on the coffee machine. He waits for the coffee, leaning against the counter with a smile on his face.

Doesn’t hear the soft footsteps behind until it’s too late, and he’s been engulfed in warmth, turned and passionately kissed. Sylar’s hand travels down to the hem of the shirt, fingers brushing over the skin of Peter’s thighs. He clutches the border and pulls at the shirt, growling in Peter’s mouth and all thoughts of work and protest escape him. Taking a day off isn’t gonna hurt.


End file.
